1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a fall arrest device to assist a snow, rock, ice or mountain climber or the like during a slide or fall.
2. Related Art
Climbing is a popular outdoor activity in which a climber traverses various different terrains, including snow, rocks, ice, etc. Various different types of equipment can be utilized to assist the climber, including crampons, ice axes, etc. It will be appreciated that climbing can be dangerous and that a climber can lose footing or grip and slide or fall. For example, the climber's boot may come out of the crampon, or a climber's grip may come loose from an ice axe.